


Starlight

by orphan_account



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: ESC au, F/M, Fluff, Sean's being super cute, Singing Competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I discovered you like a miracle, you always make me smileYou are my starlight”Starlight - Taeyeon (Feat. Dean)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this one was a request for my Tumblr, @sweetie-pie-sean. It was written to Starlight by Taeyeon and Dean. (https://youtu.be/eNmL4JiGxZQ)  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> 

_“You’re so lovable, I couldn’t hold back, oh_ __  
_I discovered you like a miracle, you always make me smile_   
You are my starlight”

Starlight - Taeyeon (Feat. Dean)

* * *

 

You take in a deep, shaky breath and shut your eyes, trying to calm yourself down a bit. Soft fingers cup your cheek and tilt your head to the left gently, not wanting to hurt you.

“How dark do you want your eyeshadow?” Your stylist asks, dabbing her brush in the matte eyeshadow.

“Not too dark, I want to to stay looking kinda natural for tonight.” You reply. The soft bristles of the brush tickle your eyelid as the makeup is applied, distracting you from the nerves surging through your body. You can do this.

When you found out that you made it to the finals, you could hardly believe it; you, representing Britain… The only person more excited than yourself was Seán, who spent 90% of the night letting everyone know that his girlfriend would be singing again.

A smile graces your lips as Seán crosses your mind; he’s such a sweetheart for flying all the way in to see you perform, then again, he looks for any excuse to fly in and visit you.

 _“In a few months he won’t have to fly in anymore; he’ll be by my side all the time!”_ You remind yourself, grin growing even more.

“Hey now, ____, think of him some other time! I need you to relax your face!” Your stylist scolds playfully, only halfway joking. You laugh.

“Sorry, just knowing he’s out there makes me a little less nervous.”

“Well you can think of him all you want out there! It’s a love song you’re performing, right?” She asks, tilting your head a little more as she grabs some eyeliner.

“Yeah, why?”  
  
“Don’t sing it to the audience or the judges, sing it to Jack.” She advises as she carefully lines your eyes. “It’ll be easier that way. Or at least that’s what I’ve heard from people.”

“That’s a great idea actually...I sing for him all the time, so I’m pretty used to it.” You admit. Your stylist smiles down at you.

“There you go then; focus on him and you’ll perform _like a boss_!” She exclaims, making you laugh.

“Nice one.” Your stylist leans back and marvels at her work.

“You are absolutely stunning!”

“Thanks to you.” You compliment, turning to look at yourself in the mirror.

“Bullshit, you’re hot as _fuck_ honey! Now, go out there, kick ass, and take names! You’re gonna kill it!” She cheers, extending her hand out to you to help you stand up. You take it and smile at her as she pulls you to your feet.

“Thank you so much…” How nervous you are is still audible in your voice, but you know you can push past it.

“____, you’re up next!” Calls the backstage manager. You take a shaky breath.

“Ok, I’m coming.”

Things turn into one big blur as you exit the dressing room; backstage is packed and busy. There are people buzzing about doing various things, carrying props and escorting other performers to and from the stage. The loud bass combined with the roaring of the enormous crowd is nearly deafening, yet at the same time you can barely seem to hear anything outside of your own mind…

_“You’re ok, you’re fine… You can do this, you already have once… Do it for yourself and Seán… Do it because you love singing.”_

The backstage director leads you to the side-door to the stage and stops to remind you of a few minor tech details before taking his original seat by the radio. You start counting to five and close your eyes to try and calm yourself a bit more. Your vocal warm-ups went well and you have the lyrics memorized so well you could sing it in your sleep; there really is nothing to worry about.

The performer on stage finishes off his song, hitting every note flawlessly. You clap politely as he’s lead offstage through the opposite of you.

“____, you’re on! Break a leg.” The manager says. With one last deep breath you make your way onto the stage.

The applause is louder than your thoughts now as you put on a smile. In the crowd you see a few posters with your name on it, and your heart beams with pride. But it isn’t until you spot Seán in the crowd that you finally feel ready to go.

His bright hair and even brighter smile catch your eye immediately, making you feel a bit more confident in yourself as the music begins to play. You make eye contact with him as you sing the first few words. The look of affection in his eyes encourages you to give the song your all.

You hit every note perfectly, not a single crack or blip as the song comes to a close. Your eyes are still locked with Seán’s as an idea pops into your head. The last words of the song slips through your lips like muscle memory, but this time you add a little something to them…  
“Like a boss!” You belt out, voice filling the venue over the sound of cheering fans. In the corner you can see Seán doubling over in laughter, obviously loving your addition to the song. You cut off the note and listen as it reverberates with the sound of applause; _you fucking did it_.

Your eyes find Seán again and he mouths those words back to you: _“Like a boss!”_

You echo the words back to him one last time at the award ceremony, after your first place win was announced; and once again, Seán’s beaming, bright smile catches your eye in the crowd. It shines in the dimly lit arena light starlight, and you can’t look away.

_‘Goddamnit, I love that man.”_


End file.
